Protectors
by Izik Imanity
Summary: All of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami have been kidnapped by a group called BlackThorns. Who will save them? (it's better than I make it sound) Mafia!Kuroko AU, Set few years in the future from canonverse, CHARACTER DEATH


A/N: Hi! Welcome to my story. This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ring… Ring.. Ring!<p>

"Hnnn…" a voice mumbled. In his apartment, a petite figure with atrocious bed hair rolled around trying to pick up his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he mumbled into the device that evidently disturbed his peaceful sleep. Well, unfortunately for him, his night wouldn't be peaceful anymore.

"Kuroko? We have a situation." Imayoshi Shoichi, one of Kuroko's higher-ranked subordinates, told him with unusual bluntness. That was the first sign to Kuroko that something was seriously wrong.

"What? What happened?" Kuroko asked with his ever-so-monotone voice, but if one listened closely, they could hear the underlined tone of worry.

"I've just received word from the Tokyo branch that Kagami and the Generation of Miracles have been taken by BlackThorns. Izuki, Mibuchi, Himuro, Takao, Kasamatsu, and Sakurai have been found knocked out in front of your second home as well. You're going to have to leave Germany as soon as possible and come back to Japan. NOW. I've already booked you a ticket from Munich to Tokyo for you. Get packing and get on your flight at 1 AM. Sleep on the flight and once you land, Susa will take you to BlackThorns' headquarters. See you later. Goodbye, Kuroko."

Kuroko finished packing within a matter of minutes. He was really, really worried about his dearest friends. He felt extremely guilty that they were now involved in his second, and extremely dangerous, life. If they had gotten hurt, he'd die of guilt.

Kuroko got to the airport and waited until it was one o' clock. He boarded the plane and took off. He'd finally be back in Japan again, after only three years of living in Germany.

* * *

><p>When Kagami woke up, it was dark. Really dark. He was tied to a chair, with his hands and feet bound, his mouth gagged. He looked around and saw the Miracles on either side of him, with Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara on his left, and Kise and Aomine on his right. They were all still unconscious and were bound to the chairs as well.<p>

Kagami was confused. And he was scared. Where were they? Did someone capture them? Why were they here? Weren't they supposed to just hang out with each other, and their sidekicks, playing basketball on the street courts together? Where were Izuki-sempai and Kasamatsu and Tatsuya and everyone else? And most of all, who did this to them?

While Kagami was thinking, the other five began to wake. Once they had woken up, they were shocked.

Aomine tapped out, *W-w-where are we? W-why are we here?*

To everyone's surprise, Kagami answered slowly and unsurely, as if to insinuate a grave tone, *I don't know where we are,or why we're here, but I only know people have taken us.* Their little "conversation" was interrupted by an amused and vaguely familiar voice.

"Ahhh. Morse code huh? Who knew his friends were so smart? And to answer your questions, you guys are at BlackThorns' headquarters. And why you're here? That's easy. As bait, of course. And maybe if worse comes to worst, as hostages."

At this, all of the kidnapped men's eyes widened.

"Now, you all just sit there, be quiet, and enjoy the show. Okay~?"

* * *

><p>The door to the room seemingly opened and closed, and in came a figure cloaked in black. The figure seemed to have caught sight of something unpleasant, as their posture became stiff and rigid. Then, a voice the men least expected came out of the shadows. The voice of Kuroko Tetsuya.<p>

"Imayoshi-san…"

"Ah, Kuroko! Nice to see you finally came! Wouldn't want anything to happen to your dearest friends, now would you?" Imayoshi said with a cruel sneer.

"... How dare you… How dare you betray me? How dare you betray the Shadow clan? How dare you use my closest friends as bait?! You deserve death, Imayoshi." Every word was laced with ice, as cold as the Arctic wind.

"And I'm sure that since Mayuzumi was the leader of BlackThorns while you were with me, he's actually your little pet, isn't he? He's the one who knocked out all of the Protectors and managed to get them-" at this, he gestured to Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi, "- am I right?"

"Ah, you're right! Mayuzumi was perfect in doing his job."

"What about Takao-kun then? Hm? I'm sure he at least put up a fight, as he could actually see Mayuzumi."

"Yes! He did, put up a good one too, although it nearly caused him to lose his finger and leg. But no matter, it was quite entertaining." After hearing this, Midorima paled and Kuroko narrowed his eyes and gave a slight scowl.

"Let's finish this now, Imayoshi. We both know that either one or both of us will end tonight."  
>Imayoshi laughed mockingly, and then said, "Maa maa ~ let's have fun!"<p>

Kuroko narrowed his eyes once again and said, "Die".

And thus, the two heads of the leading gangs began their deadly dance of weapons and fists.

* * *

><p>The clash and clanging of metal against metal is all they can hear. The swords against swords or the katanas against the katanas - the weapons are all they can see. The heavy scent of iron and blood lingers in the air, making it all they can smell. They can only hope their tiny, yet not so tiny anymore shadow will live and prevail.<p>

The sound of metal hitting metal finally stops, followed with the faint sound of the thud of a body hitting the floor following. Kuroko Tetsuya, covered in blood and cuts, comes out from the shadows. He cuts the ropes binding six with a knife dirtied with blood, and un-gags them quickly after. He falls down and shakily reaches up to his ear, pressing something.

Suddenly speaking, he says, "To my Protectors - Izuki Shun, Mibuchi Reo, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio, and Sakurai Ryo, I leave my friends Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, and Aomine Daiki to you. Please take care of them. These are my last orders. Goodbye…"

While he was talking, the six of those that were captured walked up to him, noticing a large puddle of blood growing under him. He looks up to them, and smiles wearily.

He says, "Hello. I am sorry for getting you all involved in my second life, but it is my time to go. So… gute Nacht for now."

With that, he closed his eyes and his friends began to cry, mourn, and bid farewell.

'Goodbye Kuroko… thank you for being our friend,

our leader,

and for saving us all.'


End file.
